The Unidentified Furry Object
The Unidentified Furry Object is the second half of the 23rd episode of Kyyle's World. It's the 47th episode overall. Synopsis It's the season when Spartica's fur over-grows, which causes everyone to think she's the local legendary Big Foot. Plot The episode begins with Kyyle and Granny sitting on the couch with an extremely bored attitude. So far their day's been completely uneventful—nothing to do, nowhere to go. Spartica then walks into the living room and asks why they're so bored. She tries to explain that their day could become more eventful, but the siblings hardly take Spartica on. Spartica goes into the kitchen to get a packet of Cheezy Weezy, but before she can even properly get a grip of the experiencing the effects of The Cat Fur growth Season]] packet, she notices a small sprout of fur come out from her arms and hands. Before even speaking, Spartica recognizes this and bolts into the nearby bathroom and goes up to the mirror—slipping in the process. She then realizes that it's Fur growth Season—a time that happens once a year in the Month of April, when cats' fur over-grows. Spartica rushes out of the house and down to City Mall by way of a bus. Once she arrives, she goes inside and checks the shaving shoppe's closing time—5:30 pm—which is 5 minutes away, and the shoppe is on the 100th floor. Spartica takes off running up the escalator. She dodges wet floor signs, wet floors, trash bins, people and advertizing boards. !]]With only 60 seconds to spare, and being on the 99th floor, Spartica races up higher. After making it to the 100th floor (30 seconds left), she must now make it to the end of the aisle. She runs and darts forward like a cheetah after its prey. Spartica is almost there—with 5 seconds—and just as she lands infront of the shoppe's doors, it closes. Spartica raises her fists, kneels on the ground and screams as the camera zooms out of the building. Main Cast *Stu Krenshaw *Geoffe Harter *Carli Ohi *Veronica Gaffer Gallery The UFO 125020.png The UFO 125018.png Title Card 47.jpg Kyyle-and-Granny-staring-at-eachother.png Trivial Information *This episode reveals how guillible the Regis' and the inhabitants of the Residential are. *This episode has both HD and HQ versions. *It's revealed that Spartica has a medical condition which makes her fur over-grow during a specific period. *According to Spartica, this episode takes place during the month of April. The year and date are unknown. Continuity *This was the second time Spartica's fur over-grows; the first time being in, "Shear Madness". *First time Kyyle screams like a girl. *This was the first time that a character(s) has tried to kill another character(s). *Although Big Foot doesn't exist in the universe of Kyyle's World, all the characters persive Spartica to be him. Allusions *This episode's title is a play on, Unidentified Flying Object. *The way Kyyle reacts to hair Spartica is similar to the ways characters react to scary stuff in Tom & Jerry and other old-time cartoons. *Bigfoot is referenced in this episode. Errors *Granny's shirt is missing the diagonal line in one scene. Category:Episodes